Scorching Sun
by Toowhiteprincess
Summary: Sequel to Bright Light. Inuyasha Trigun. Stands Alone. Kagome returns to the past in time to tell Shippo a bedtime story. The story becomes more real than she would ever imagine. Legato/Kagome,eventually.
1. Dreams of Cowboys

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Trigun. This is the sequel to Bright Light. I have only seen a few episodes of Trigun.

This fanfic will take place mostly in the Trigun universe.

* * *

**Scorching Sun**

* * *

Chapter 1: Dreams of Cowboys

There will be a pairing: Kagome/Legato

Kagome: The powers of Scorpion from Mortal Kombat (will be a plant later in chapter 2)

Shippo: Same powers, Irresistible to women (possible)

Rin: The powers that Sub-Zero had in Mortal Kombat. (It happens as a result of the change of realms. Or, just because I like Mortal Kombat.)

Inuyasha's brother: Same powers but he looks like a man. He has guns instead of swords.

Inuyasha: Same powers but has a huge gun and looks human.

Everyone looks human even the demons.

Vash and Knives: Same abilities as they have in the series.

Legato: Same powers.

Kouga: Same powers.

Jaken: same powers

This fanfic was abandoned in 2006. Sequel to Bright Light.

**This story does stand alone.**

* * *

Last time…

Kagome returns to the Feudal Era, after, being thrown out of her home. Her mom found a book that contains tales of an assassin named Kagome.

The book might be a work of fiction but her mother decides not take any chances. Kagome's mother, although she had loved her daughter still had a little boy to look after. If Kagome went crazy and killed everyone her mother hadn't wanted to see it.

Kagome returned to the Feudal Era with heavy heart. Her mother was right to be scared. Who would not be scared? The events that might transpire could cost her mother everything. Who knew which mob like families she had offended in the past. They might come after her family.

She had the powers of character from Moral Kombat. The characters were some made up tales of fake gods and fake fighters. Those tales were fake to her.

Kagome found out that she was wrong. Her powers developed turning her into a Scorpion character that was exactly that out of Mortal Kombat. She could not believe what happened to her. How could someone have those powers?

Trying to forget everything after jumping into the well she was met by Shippo, a small fox kit. Since, it was late at night they prepare for bed but not before Kagome started to tell Shippo one of his favorite stories.

This time….

Kagome took as set down next to Shippo. She felt comfortable telling the little kit stories even though he was older than her. She knew he loved to hear her stories.

"Kagome, I want you to tell me a story." He curled up into her lap as she looked up into the night sky. It was unusually cloudy out but she saw the stars she could tell that something supernatural was weaving around in those clouds.

Demons might be up there. The clouds seemed to have taken on a life of their own as she noticed little specks of light peeking through.

She hoped it would not rain. Kagome knew that the rain would be able hide her tears. However, Kagome had not wanted to cry. She wondered if her tears would go unseen by Shippo. That would not be the best place to start crying, anyway. Sure, she could talk to Sango about her problems but this kit needed her. Crying in front of him would help her little.

He needed to feel safe. He would see her crying if he looked into her eyes that night. Oh, how would she hide her sadness? Shippo should have never known the loss of his parent.

Kagome smiled then brushed his hair hand though his hair. "What type of story?" She loved to tell him stories. He would lesson to anything she wanted to tell him but he had some favorites. Cowboys, indians, pirates, and future men from space were his favorites.

He hoped up and down even in his tired state. "I want to hear a story where we are good assassins. Inuyasha cannot be in it, Mom. There has to be bad guys and good guys. We will be good guys."

Kagome tried think of a story. "I will have to have a day job or have some money to live in this fairytale land. But, I think Inuyasha would be good for comic relief. He might be happy there. What would you like to be?"

Shippo nodded his head. "You can be a waitress by day. I can come along to help out."

"That would not explain an assassin's pay, Shippo. How would we cover up the extra income?" Kagome played along with the tale wanting him to go to bed.

"How about we just say that you are a traveling writer?"

"Ok, but I don't want to be too poor. I need a small home." Kagome did not want the pretend tax men taking her to the pretend jail. She wanted her character be able to cover up her expenses.

He smiled, "Alright, I get to be the irresistible Shippo wanted by women worldwide." Shippo had always wanted a girlfriend he would not know what to do with a girl. He was still too young to take a mate. In a fairytale land, he could date pretty girls.

"Alright," she sat him down on her lap, again. "In a land not too far away, there lived a maiden who could only love one person: Her Son. The maiden once lived with her mother, grandfather, and brother. That was 500 years into the future and the maiden doubted she would ever see them, again." Shippo looked up at her.

"Why mommy?" Kagome only kissed his head.

"Her family had found writing of the past then dismissed the writing as fact. She could only hope that one day she would see her family, again.

She lived with her son on a planet covered with sand. The planet had more sand on it than any one could ever image. She spent most of her days as an assassin for a mutual friend, Lord Sessomaru."

"Mom, not him. He is so mean," Shippo whined.

"He is perfect for a boss. He seems very intelligent. Besides, this is a story: not real life." The Lord seemed to be an excellent candidate for her boss. He was not a nice man but that had to be only on the surface. Demons needed time to be close to others to understand them. Someone like him would not take shit from anyone.

If the occasion arrived where he would need a partner to have his pups, he could simply pick one of the most eligible females. However, as a demon he had not believed that he would need anyone to have his pups. He would walk like a god among the humans. That godlike demon would not need some female demon fawning over him. That demon would be the perfect boss for Kagome.

"Alright, but Rin has to be in it, too." Lord Sessomeru had not gone many places without Rin, Ah-Un and Jaken. So, Jaken would have to be in the story.

Kagome's noise wrinkled, "Lord Sessomeru also had a beautiful daughter named Rin."

"Yes, I get to play with Rin." Shippo hoped out of Kagome's lap and curled into his sleeping bag. Kagome loved the way he would make her feel so young. His demon spirit had no malice in it at all. Even after, the death of his parents he still maintained his childlike innocence.

Kagome only shook her head. "When Kagome's son was very young he loved to play with the young Rin. Lord Sessomeru allowed this only because he wanted to make Rin stop crying. Rin had lost her mother at an early age and Sessomeru adopted her as his own daughter.

Kagome did not mind them playing because Rin had always held a special place in her heart, too. Rin mirrored the age of Shippo. Both are 17 years old and not married, yet."

"I want to say a Fox Demon, Kagome. Can I?" He moved around a little.

"Both, Kagome and Shippo had their own little secrets.

Sometimes chain's would come out of Kagome's hand. It appeared to be a long chain that had a strong clamping mouth at the end of it. It moved after its victim under the control of the Miko, Kagome. Also, she could do another move that involved fire coming out of her mouth but it might take a while for her own skin to grow back. She had never dared to try that trick before but had seen it work.

Shippo who became the handsomest fox demon ever: could charm a lady with only one look. However, only Rin and Kagome are not affected. He also has his own fox demon powers."

She smiled down at the young Shippo. "More, tell me more."

"They had been traveling for a day when they came upon a man. He was lying alone in the desert under a jeep's hood that had no owner. Then, they heard an explosion. The explosion was off in the distance. Kagome and Shippo inspected the man. He looked to be alright. He did have some scratches on his hands and some bruises on his body."

Shippo eyes fluttered, "Who is this man, Mama? Please, keep telling the story."

Kagome kissed his head for the second time, "The man is called Knives and he had been hit by jeep. During the first explosion of a city, he succeeded in destroying the town but a jeep fell on him, he blew it apart and he passed out because of the pain. The explosion Kagome heard was a gas tank exploding."

She looked down only to grade his reaction. Shippo had fallen asleep. Kagome tucked the little kit into a sleeping bag then fixed up her own.

The morning came a little too early for Kagome's tastes. Looking around she spotted that she was in a one story home. She found that Shippo was sleeping in the next room.

"Wait a minute … the story. I am in the story. Shippo!"

Shippo awoke to the sound of his name. "Kagome, where are you? This is scary." Kagome knew they would have to be brave for the two of them to survive. "Kagome, who is the man in that room?"

Kagome walked over to the man. Was that Knives? She gave him a name but who was he? He did not appear to be awake but he could be anyone. She moved closer to him. "Shippo, stand back."

Shippo whispered, "This is really happening." Then, he left the room leaving Kagome to wonder why she was in a new reality.

-LoveAndPeace LoveAndPeace LoveAndPeace LoveAndPeace-

* * *

Ok, I am redoing each chapter. There is so much that needs to be edited. The pairing will take a lot of time. Legato does not seem to be in one place for long. I might cut down on his long annoying speeches.

Kagome will be a little out of character.


	2. A Scorpion Plant Revealed

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If you have read the first chapter you will notice that you will not have to read Bright Light to read this story.

New Characters or changes in characters:

Uzume: The Japanese Shinto goddess of joy and happiness. (Perfect of Vash's love and peace mantra.)

Kagome: Plant, can produce a bow and arrow with her powers … still has Scorpion's powers from Mortal Kombat.

**A Scorpion Plant Revealed**

Chapter 2

Most of Kagome's life she had been told that stories of cowboys and outlaws that was only fairy tales of the American west. The struggle to survive led them to struggle to survive on the harsh terrain.

The only thing that Kagome would not have to deal with would be harsh winters. Forests there would be rare. Ha, big laugh. What Forest? Winter would never come to that new Earth. Only the harsh desert would be there to welcome her.

That story would require her to make her own happy ending. Kagome could not help but wonder what would have happened if she had told Shippo the story of Snow White or of hunted castle like that of Hamlet. Would they be chased by man sent to kill her? Or, would she have to live in the forest? Shippo might not want to be in Hamlet. Although, the castle would provide a good hide out.

Something inside her told her that what had transpired had not happen by mistake. Would Knives be her enemy or her friend? Either way, Shippo would have to be hidden somewhere at first. A man that had just extinguished an entire town would not be the best role model.

Which town? Well, she had no clue. In her mind, it was a small town that meant little to the grand scheme of things. Still, it was a town.

She looked at the man with great curiosity. 'This is the man that we picked up in our jeep in the story.' She had not wanted to walk around that pore excuse for a replacement Earth in the hot desert sun at all.

How these had happened to her she had little clue?

That man appeared hansom but looks could fool anyone. She could not help but wonder why that man would be destroying towns in the first place. He was suppose to be the villain of the story, so why was she here? He must have a home, somewhere.

Villains don't hang around with people like her. That story would make no since with her in it. She still looked like a scared teenager although her teen years were quickly passing. A scared teenager that needed to be saved by a dashing prince, not have to deal with a hyper son. Kagome knew that Shippo could not join her. Even though, he appeared to be the same age as she does he still needed protection.

Knives in the story that she was telling was no prince charming or even plant prince charming. What would he gave a girl? A dead body?

"Oh, thank you, honey. That corpse would look lovely with the others. Just, put him over there." No way. She was not going to date Knives. That would not work.

Kagome attempted to get the gorefest that was seeping into her mind to back off a little.

Who was she kidding? Kagome could not get over it. There would have to be more to that story than she even knew, possible. She hoped that someone would help her out, soon.

Knives groaned a little in his sleep. "Sir, are you alright?" From the story last night, she only noticed his hands being cut. The logical thing to do would to have bandaged them right away. As she gave him a closer inspection she saw bandages. At least, she had done something right.

The world seemed to freeze around her. From behind her, she heard someone whisper her name. "Kagome, turn around." She turned around to see a woman standing in front of her.

Shippo stared at the lady. "Mom?"

The lady smiled at Shippo, "Do not be afraid, you may call me Uzume. I am only here to offer you joy and happiness. In order for you to be happy as you are I know for a fact that you could never be an assassin but you have chosen that path. I cannot denture you but I can offer you a little bit of help."

"However, you cannot avoid the demons that have been dragged here with you. Lord Sessomaru will assign you those demons that look like humans. Do not be fooled Kagome. Naruku's followers are here, too."

Shippo looked at his mother with worry in his eyes. "Mom, why is this lady here?"

Kagome had given him a reassuring smile, "I do not know." Some crazy lady was messing up her story.

"Kagome, please, let me speak. I am here to tell you that this story would never make since. I offer you a reality that is very familiar. However, you must work for me as a human plant. You will search for areas of this land for fertile areas. I will prove you with some equipment but it is you who will enhance the growth of the land. I will give you your memories back about being in this land."

"What about Lord Sessomaru?" The demon needed some security against the harshness that the land provided.

"Kagome, I can fix that. He can hel[ you store some of your plants and seeds that you are experimenting on. As you already know, Rin loves flowers. Ah-Un and Jaken will live with him. Kouga and his tribe will work directly for him."

"Yes, but how will I propose such an argument." Kagome didn't want to undertake such a huge assignment.

"Here in this land he is already trying to find plants but he is not very successful with live plants. These plants will bring joy to not only the people of this new Earth but will convince other Gods and Goddesses that this world is worth saving, even if **he** does not feel the same way." She hadn't known, if she was talking about Lord Sessomaru or Knives.

Shippo looks into Kagome's eyes, "Some plants would make this world prettier."

Kagome nodded and Uzume put her hand on Kagome's head. "Remember."

As if in a trance Kagome fell backwards. Shippo changed form into a giant pillow in order to catch her.

"Kagome." Kagome found the voice. "Do not be afraid."

She found herself staring at the figure. She had already had so many powers, already. "Why?"

"You have to understand that what I speak is the truth. You have always been a plant but it was hidden away from you. You were sent to the past only to understand how people use to live. Then, you where sent further back to observe the changes over time."

The women who was standing in front of her seconds before was now in a dream-like state with Kagome. "What do you have to say?"

"In a time where man searched for hope of survival, beginning the search for a new home. Plants were pulled from Earth to search for a better tomorrow. Plants and humans were to work together to help this new Earth prosper. Things don't always go according to plan."

"Why are you telling me this?" Kagome hadn't wanted to be stuck in a home with a crazy plant.

"In this reality, you are not who you seem. You are a plant and not human. A man saw you behind a glass bubble. He had lost his daughter when one of the seed ships took heavy damage. She fell causing her to scrape her arm against an experimental product. The girl died soon after. Her father cursed himself for not being assigned to that ship. The children had been assigned to other ships so that the parents could focus on the ships. Not the best plan but it happened. When she passed wanted to die with his little girl."

"Where is this man?" Then, a scene formed of a man working on one of those seed ships. He did not look like the type that would try to hurt her. He looked like the type of man who she would like to call friend. The image showed him sitting behind a control panel trying to figure out his life.

"He loved his daughter very much. Every day, he would pass where you were Kagome, and sing to you. He saw you in a bubble filled of liquid. You always made him smile no matter how sad he became. You looked so innocent behind that bubble.

So one day, he found a way to release you from your bubble. Later, he died in a crash that claimed about a great deal of the ships passages and they assumed that you where his real daughter that was released from one of the escape pods. You lived on this new Earth for years until a Miko summoned you to the past Earth. You lived out your life there as a teenager and unfortunately brought your new friends back with you. Only Inuyasha and Shippo know that they are not supposed to be here. In time, they will return to the past if they so choose.

I will not remove your miko abilities nor will I remove your chains. You can form a bow from your power as a miko-plant and an arrow will appear once you are ready to fire. There is more to being a plant in this world but you will understand in time."

"Uzume, what about the story? What is going to happen?" Kagome didn't want Shippo to leave her. Maybe, in time he could stay with her.

"There are plenty of cowboys here in this brave new land. Defend yourself, if you must. For now, you must awake."

_End of trance._

Uzume disappeared as Kagome awoke from her trance with her past memories in place. The room unfroze leaving Kagome thankful that she didn't have to deal with a god in her home.

-LoveAndPeace LoveAndPeace LoveAndPeaceLoveAndPeace-

* * *

Another chapter, done. I have a few chapters already done. I think, I posted them before but I forgot that Meryl and Milly didn't know Knives. _I think they might know his name and many other names because of their work. If this wrong write me._


	3. Breakfast with Knives

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun or Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 3: Breakfast with Knives

* * *

Knives awoke to the sound of singing. "Wait? Where am I?" He groggily walked around his new room trying to understand why someone would be singing anyone near him. Human's were a strange breed of creature.

Kagome knocked on his door. She could have known that Knives had awoken from the sound of the floor boards creaking in his room. Kagome had picked that room for him in case he decided to sneak up on her. "Breakfast is done. Do you want some?" She was carefully not to say his name. In that reality, she needed him to tell her.

She had debated writher to feed him Ramen Noodles but that would be wrong. She fixed up something from what she had in her refrigerator. The appliances worked so the house had to be put together ok. She hoped that the house was up to code.

The houses from that supposed story was easy to destroy. Bullets in that world could cause more damage than they were meant to in real life.

For some reason, she knew what a .45 bullet was suppose to do but it created more damage in that world. Other times in that world, it would only create a small whole that could not be seen to the naked eye but killed the target without going through the other side.

There was something wrong with that new Earth but she hoped that no one shot wholes into the side of her home or dropped a big rock on it.

-loveandpeace loveandpeace loveandpeace-

In a hurry to leave, he opened the door to see a plant in front of him. "You saved me?" His expression changed to one of love and sincerity.

With the brightest smile she could muster she tried to act innocent. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Yes, thank you." He couldn't believe his luck. Another plant had survived then wanted to talk to him. His brother had been shunning him for a long time. "I know, I have seen you before but we have never talked."

Yes, he had seen her from a distance before she had gone into the past. She must have remembered him from before thinking that all that was only a story. The harshness of the new Earth that they were on currently felt baron compared to Inuyasha forest. The shrine life that she had had been better then living there.

Kagome felt better about him not wanting to kill her on sight but he was too happy to see her. She had sent Shippo away because she didn't want Shippo to get hurt.

Knives stared at her for only a second as he made his way to the table. "How are you, sister?"

"I live as a human, brother. I have met someone who wishes to help me make this land a better place. I trust my secret to a small number of people. Lord Sessomeru is one of them." Knives had known that Lord Sessomeru had many assassins on his payroll. "He has provided me with a large garden to test my research. I know the humans destroy what they do not understand but I am confident that one day there will be a generation that wants to take these land seriously."

"Sister, you are fooling yourself. If the wrong people find out who you are they will take you apart to find out how work. Don't let them hurt you." Knives had not liked the way an innocent plant would open trust humans. She looked so ready to trust him.

"No one has tried before but I have only told two people. Both have told me not to tell anyone. They fear what will happen to me." Kagome showed compassion to him as she felt her heart go out to Knives. He had never expressed any need to talk to her in the past. However, she knew now that it was that he had not sensed her.

She had told others about her. The sweat plant before him had told others of her plight. "Don't tell anyone else. Forgive me. You have not given me your name, sister."

"Kagome."

"Knives."

"Thank you for your concern." She ate her meal quietly with him taking small bites.

He stared up at her every few seconds. Kagome was setting near him. "Are you lonely?"

Lonely? No. She had a bundle full of friends to pick from if she wanted to talk to them. "I have adopted a son. He knows about me and keeps me company. He is a very loving boy."

"Those people will sell you out, latterly." Knives hated that anyone was friends with her. He thought he knew what would happen to her. Those men would hurt her.

She wanted to tell him about the demons. They would occupy that world as well but it would give him incentive to kill more humans to get to the demons that might not even be demons. She feared that he might try to blackmail demons into working for him to kill humans. He might try to kill Shippo if he knew an actual demon was living with her.

-loveandpeace loveandpeace loveandpeace-

Knives finished his meal. "I can't leave you alone. I too have entrusted my secret to a human." Leaving the lovely plant all alone would way heavy on his once thought frigid heart.

She saw the love in his eyes for her as his sister planet. "I can take care of myself. I travel with my son." Kagome had not wanted to be treated like a little kid. Why would she need someone mothering her all the time? She had had that in the past. Or, maybe she still had a lesson to learn from that experience.

Knives wanted Kagome to be safe from the outside world. "Allow me to call for someone to travel with you." He had many men that he could have travel with her. The Gun-Ho-Guns could keep her safe. No, they might try to take advantage of the delicate plant. Someone special would have to be brought in to keep her safe for a long time. That someone would have to be loyal enough not to sell out her secret to plant engineers or people whom wanted to cause her to lose her life.

Reluctenly, Kagome told him part of whom she was in that world. "I am not the plant I was so long ago. I work for Lord Sessomeru as one of his assassins. Your man might get in the way of my targets."

What would that man do to with Kagome? Lord Sessomeru was said to be even more terrifying than himself up close. "Is he blackmailing you?"

"No, he provides me with a job." Kagome had not wanted Knives to hurt the dog lord. Lord Sessomeru would not appreciated scores of people shooting up his home. Who knew how many people would show up if she told Knives that the dog lord had tried to kill her? She knew that if she mentioned that Lord Sessomeru would have a price on his head.

"I would feel better if you where protected. The man I send will not do anything that you don't want him to do with you. You can keep him for as long as you see fit: no restrictions. You can dispose of him when you are done with him." Knives wanted her to accept his attempt to help her out. He had even told her that she could do anything she wanted with the man he sent. "Please, take my offer."

Kagome wanted to protest but he had said please. When would she hear Knives say that word ever again? She could not pass up the opportunity to see the man that she was to lead around by his nose hairs: figuratively speaking of course not literally speaking. "Thank you. I will take your offer."


	4. Waiting

I do not own Trigun or Inuyasha.

I have a problem. It is not a big one but it is about food on that planet. In the show, it shows how much the people do not have but Meryl and Milly have all sorts of food.

I am a little confused. I do not want to be out of character but it looks like I will have to do so to make this paring happen.

* * *

Chapter 4: Waiting

* * *

Kagome spent most of the week waiting with Knives for his friend to show up to protect her. She was subject to all his dreams of living a life alone with his brother. What an imagination.

She had heard his speech about spiders and butterflies but thought him insane. Humans and Plants were nothing like spiders and butterflies. For one, spiders and butterflies never lived outside of time as they were doing.

Plants and butterflies would live shorter lives then her. In addition, Butterflies ate plants so they could not be plants. For another, spiders spun webs using their own body fluids. That would not work for humans.

Kagome just thought of him to be a little insane. It had to be what the humans were doing to the other plants. He was too caught up in their pain then to recognize how to help them.

It was an easy thing to do. She was not left with information on how to help them. Kagome too could hear the distant depleting of energy of a plant close by. The more time, she spent in that land the more she heard the cries of her sisters.

Nothing, helped. New memories formed in her mind about talking to her sisters for hours. They wanted to live in peace with the humans like herself. They wanted the humans to help them sustain the planet but they had no clue if the humans would help.

Shippo came bouncing into the room with some breakfast for Kagome. "Sango made breakfast, mom."

Kagomes eyes grow wide with fear. "Why are you not at her home?"

"Kagome, I was just trying to help." Knives was trying glare him out of existence. It was not working. "I don't want to stay there."

Kagome smiled, "I am not mad. I will need more food when my new bodyguard shows up. Can you do that for me?"

He smiled, "Can we go see Rin soon as well?"

Kagome shook her head no. Where ever Rin was it would take too long to find her. But, she had always been with Sessomeru. Could she still be there? "Sorry, but her father has to send word first. When Rin gets married her husband might not want you around."

He frowns not understand that Rin would have to eventually get married to someone. Kagome kisses him on the forhead. "Rin will make him be nice to me."

Kagome laughed, "One day you will want to settle down?"

Shippo's stomach growled not wanting to talk about getting married or mating. "When are we going to eat?"

She looked over to the man that did not speak much. "Knives, would you like to join us for a bite to eat while we wait for Legato to join us?"

He became a bit overwhelmed by his siduation. The boy had not looked like he was going away anytime soon. Knives had wanted to spend some quite time with his sister plant. "I am hungry."

"Knives, Shippo, have get the dinner." They enter a dinner only to be greeting by the man in back room.

"Kagome could you help with the morning shift. I would be ever so greatful. I will tell Earl down at the pub that I will work your shift. Please, little Elisha is counting on me to be there for her birthday." He hands her a yellow and black apron.

Kagome points to one of the booths, which indicated that Shippo and Knives should seat down in it. She informs the staff that she was the new replacement. They already know. For some reason they expected her to show up that day.

"Shippo, what would you like?" She hands him a menu.

"You are still paying right, Mom?"

"Yes, but you don't think you are getting out of your dishwasher job at the pub tonight. If our new friend does not get here by then you know where you will be."

He wanted a number 1. Knives ordered a number one, too. He had not said much because he had no need to endanger his own safety in front of the man. The girls in the restaurant flirted with Shippo as he ate. They all waved and blushed when he took a bite.

Each of the numbers on the menu includes soup, main course and a drink.

Shippo waved at one of them then girl fainted. Kagome saw that, "Shippo, it is not nice to flirt with girls you are not interested in." She left his table. He ate the last of his food unaware of his powers that he as a adult fox demon had on females.

"Can I go over to a friend's house later." Shippo hopped that in this story he had friends. He did not want to be alone. He did have Kagome but he wanted to have friends.

"Sure, you can." Kagome thought it would be only naturally for a young men to have friends.

She continued to work until a man came into the dinner. The man that she had found in the dessert did not leave the diner.

The man who had just walked in looked at her a long time. "Hey, sweet heart." She turned around only to be face to face with Muroku.

She giggled. "Don't let Songo catch you talk to me like that."

He rubbed his head as if on instinct. "She will want to see you. She went over to your house and you were not there."

"I am filling in for a friend of mine. That guy over there is staying at my house for awhile."

Miroku glance at the man. "He looks tough."

"Not as taught as me." She made her arms look like they had muscles.

"I will take this to go. You and your ego seem to need some time alone." He ordered a number two.

* * *

The ordering: The numbers are for specials at the restaurant. My guess is that the numbers has something to do with soup, a main course, and a drink. I am not sure about the food supplies on the planet so it is hard to know what would be right to serve.

I know they have some sort of donut, soup, alcoholic beverages, and some sort of spaghetti.

If anyone knows what those people had to eat, tell me. I know that Meryl and Milly had emergency food in one episode but some of that food did not make any since. I think that the anime editors must have added that in extra food without thinking.


	5. New Fallower

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Trigun.

* * *

Chapter 5: New Fallower

* * *

Knives decided not to kill Shippo when he started to ask question-after-question. The teenager would not shut up. "So, are you going to be my new daddy?"

"No." Knives wanted cut off the kid's head but he was sure that his sister would miss the little pest. What a shame he could not solve all his problems with a gun.

Shippo was in full pout mode when he said, "But, you like my mom. You too could mate. I could have a dad. You could bring me presents. Then, you can tell me how much you like me."

"I am not going to mate with your mother."

"But, Inuyasha is such a jerk. I don't like him. I want Kagome to fall in love with the man of her dreams."

"Shippo. No. I don't want to mate with her."

"You can't let her go back to Inuyasha. You're a male. You can at least find her a mate."

"Who the hell is Inuyasha?"

"A guy that she likes but he keeps going off to be with his old girlfriend."

Knives being a selfish plant had not liked the sound of Kagome being with any man. Inuyasha had not sounded like a threat if he planned to stay with his old girlfriend.

Just then, Kagome was done with her shift. "Shippo. Don't harass Knives with talk of Inuyasha."

"You should find a mate. There are so many men that are so many here in this town. I could ask some people in the bar. You could go out with them."

Knives wanted to disappear with Kagome after he killed Shippo. That guy needed to shut up. There were so many men in the bar that could kill Shippo.

There was so much he wanted to change. The humans needed to die. He had not counted on Kagome wanting to have anything to do with him. He was not opposed to killing his sisters to help him kill humans. During his entire struggle to defeat the human race, he had to put some plants out of their misery in the name of justice for all plant kind.

Kagome had stayed away from him for so long. In that reality, there were new memories being interwoven in her mind of her avoiding the other plants. Sometimes, she would hide in fallen ships inside bubble with her sisters but that was only after she was shot.

She needed to be reed of Naruku in that reality. Telling Knives would only lead to him killing more people that were not demons faster than he had planned to kill them.

She noticed that a very attractive man entered the bar. He immediate walked up to them but not getting as close as so that they could shake hands. "As you have been informed, you are to protect this woman. I will need you to look after her until further notice."

He stared at the woman. She did not appear to be something special but Knives cared about her so he cared about her. "I will."

"Good-day, Kagome. Legato." Knives left them without another word.

"Have you eaten?" Kagome asked him.

He only stared at her for a full minute until he responded. "No."

"Be back. Don't move from that spot."

Shippo decided to introduce himself while she was gone. "So, you're going to take care of my mom. You're tall. I forgot you may call me Shippo."

Legato would not acknowledge his presents. So, Shippo sat down at the table. They were both waiting for Kagome to return. When she had, she brought some food for him to eat.

She was just about to sit down when Kouga ran up to her. "Kagome, I didn't see you at home so I came here and here you are."

"Kouga, this is my new friend."

Kouga give Kagome a kiss on the hand. "When are you going to decide to be my woman?"

"Kouga move on with your life. You know how I feel."

"But, Kagome I would make you so happy."

"What about Ayame?"

"Please." Ayame was too clingy for him.

"No." All the begging in the world would get him nowhere.

He growled but it would not sway Kagome's judgment. He then concluded that, "It is because you are not over dogturd."

"No, I am over him." Or, she wanted to be over Inuyasha. They guy had stolen so much of her heart. If only they could have ended up together she would have gave anything.

He looked at the man in with anger written all over his face. "So, this is who you would rather bed then me?"


End file.
